Liquid dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, utilize collapsible containers filled with the liquid soap or sanitizer. The collapsible containers collapse due to vacuum pressure created in the container as the fluid is pumped out of the collapsible container. Often the collapsible containers twist when collapsing and interfere with operation of the dispensers. In addition, as the fluid draws down in the collapsible containers, the vacuum pressure needed to remove the fluid tends to increase. As a result of the increased vacuum pressure required to pump the fluid out of the container, the volume of the fluid output by the pump is inconsistent. In addition, the increased vacuum pressure requires additional force to operate the dispensers, which is of particular concern in electronically activated dispensers.